


to see without my eyes

by elizaeverafter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Loves Cas, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaeverafter/pseuds/elizaeverafter
Summary: All the mornings Dean and Castiel have yet to experience.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	to see without my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title from "mystery of love" by sufjan stevens. listen to it as you read this for maximum feels

One morning, they’ll have their first kiss. Dean will look at Cas, and Cas will smile softly. Cas will shake his head, fond beyond measure, and lean up a little to kiss him. Dean will sigh happily, looping his arms around Cas’ waist, pressing them closer. 

One morning, they’ll wake up together. Dean will open his eyes first, glancing at Cas and his incredible bedhead. He’ll grin, amused, and reach for his phone to take a picture because it will be one of the best sights he’s ever seen. Cas will grumble at the movement and cuddle closer to Dean. Eventually, they’ll drag themselves out of bed. They’ll make breakfast: pancakes and an omelet with bacon on the side. Cas won’t be coherent until his second cup of coffee, but when he’ll look at Dean, flipping the pan and humming a random tune, a burst of warmth will fill his chest. 

One morning, Cas will tell Dean that he loves him. It’ll be after their first fight, after they spent the night separated. They’ll both have bloodshot eyes from not sleeping and crying too much. Upon hearing those words, though, Dean’s face will light up and he’ll press a million kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, smiling so big that his teeth press against Cas’ cheeks. 

One morning, they’ll move into one apartment. It’ll be small and the heater won’t always work, but that will just give them another excuse to spend their evenings embracing. Dean will complain that Cas has no need for a full box of mugs, but he’ll be quickly shut up with a kiss. They’ll spend the early hours of the day dusting Cas’ books and Dean’s movies, getting distracted by certain titles every now and then. 

One morning, Cas will walk in with his hands behind his back, a sheepish look on his face. A quiet purr will sound behind him, and Dean will discover a sleepy kitten, orange with a brown patch on one eye, nestled between Cas’ fingers. Cas will plead and promise. Dean, pretending to grumble about having to buy allergy medicine, won’t be able to refuse. 

One morning, Dean will watch Cas get ready for work, his heart full of love and adoration. He’ll check the date. September 18th. Dean will rub his thumb against the velvet of the small box in his pocket, counting down the hours until dinner. 

Those mornings are still far off. Right now, Dean watches as Cas rambles on about a guy he’s been seeing, saying that he’s the one. Dean picks up the pieces when Cas gets cheated on. Dean meets Cas for lunch, for drinks. Watches movies with him, goes on roadtrips with him, visits Cas’ ill father with him. Dean’s heart aches and burns and longs for something just out of his reach, but he knows their moments will come. There’s still a lot of time to cover. Dean can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a kudo & comment if you liked it or talk to me on tumblr @elizaeverafter :)


End file.
